Air current deflector shields have been used for many years on motor vehicles, such as cars and trucks, so as to deflect air upwardly over the windshield of the vehicle. Such air deflection helps to keep the windshield clean, by carrying insects, rain and snow over the windshield. The deflector shields also deflect rocks and the like over the windshield so as to prevent cracks and chips in the windshield. In the past, deflector shields have been mounted to the hood of the vehicle using screws or bolts. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 756,818 filed on Sep. 9, 1991 discloses a quick release mechanism for mounting a shield to the hood of a vehicle. All of these prior art means for mounting the shield to the hood require a plurality of holes to be drilled in the hood, which is time consuming and requires proper tools. Accuracy in locating and drilling the holes is also critical to properly position the shield and to avoid unnecessary intrusion on the integrity of the hood.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved fastener for securing an air current deflector shield to the hood of a vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener device for mounting a deflector shield to the hood of a vehicle without making holes in the hood.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener device for a deflector shield which allows the shield to be quickly, easily and securely mounted to the hood of the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a deflector shield fastening device which is mounted upon the hood with adhesive.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved fastener for an air current deflector shield which allow the shield to be removed from the hood of the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener device for a deflector shield which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.